Webs and Pretenses
by Suboi Airi
Summary: The second of my idea collection.Idea taken from Oran setting. Edward, due to circumstances, goes to the Amistrice Military School, where he is forced to join the host club. Ususal AU romance. Full explanations inside. Check it out!


Hey everyone! Suboi airi here. I'm thinking of collating all my ideas for FMA stories on . note, ideas not stories. I may make them into stories once I feel like it's good enough. (or if you peps think that its good enough to be made into a story. ) my first idea was already uploaded called 'come come little kitty' so please check it out and say if you think that one should be made into a story,

Anyway for this one, I based it on the idea of Oran high. I will not have it similar with the plot or any such like. I am just borrowing the setting and characterization of the hosts there. Please do not expect it to be exactly like the Oran one because its NOT. Just a note.

Definite Characters: Roy, Edward, Havoc, Alphonse and Alfons (twins), Russel and Fletcher. Huges.

Possible characters: Ling Yao, Greed, Envy, Scar.

Pairings: definite Royed. Other pairings are possible as the story goes on.

Setting: Military School of Amistrice

Story so far: Edward is a single child. After his mother passed away of tuberculosis, he needed to be independent, but since he is still too young, he could not get a job to support himself. His best friend, (so close they could be brothers) Alphonse, the suggested that he go to a prestigious school that would pay him for studying there if he qualified. Being the genius he was, he passed with flying colours. There was one trick though. The most popular and good-looking people are forced to be part of a group. The host group. As the two protagonists get closer together, conflicts are definitely bound to happen. Edward just cannot take anything Roy says to him to heart as everything he says to him contradicts when he is around others. Plus the fact that the only thing he seems to do when they are together is fight and insult him. He knows that fact well. Still, he cannot help but feel betrayed each time it happens.

Start

'Honestly? I don't know myself. It's stupid, I know, but it's not that I can help it…

I guess the best I can do is act like usual.'

Edward took a deep breath. Yes. That was what he was going to do. The decision made, he felt like he could breath much easier now. Turning around, he solidified that the resolve to make everything that has happened disappear from his head. All the double acts that he saw, the counterfeit smiles and 'heartfelt' looks would be swept under the rug. See no evil, hear no evil, and hear no evil, as they say. If Roy thinks otherwise, it would not be his fault. Edward was washing his hands clean of all these… 'events'.

Entering the room, he was warmly greeted by the twins and Fletcher. Too warmly. By how they were hovering and fussing around him, he could tell that something was up. And if anything, the fact that the rest were concentrating very intently on their discussion glancing up to give him soft looks every now and then, screamed that that guy did something. Something big. Something he wouldn't like. At all.

Gently pushing them away, he marched up to the direction of his most dreaded room.

"Edward…Roy-… You might not want to go there…" Huges hesitantly warned him.

"Yeah, boss. I'm sorry but…" Havoc trailed off.

Russell gave a sigh and walked past them, heading to the exit. On the way, he managed to slip a few words out in Edward's ear.

"You don't have to go there. Don't."

Even with all the warnings, Edward still knew that he needed to see that guy. After all, it couldn't be all that bad, right? Besides, he could handle it. He must handle it. After all, it was already expected. The whole group watched him as he made his way to the room. He opened it and went in.

The next moments saw him run out.

He did not register the shout to call him back. He did not see the looks of pity and sympathy nor hear the entreats of the twins to talk to them so they could help. No, he could not adsorb anything, his mind numb from shock, regret and anger at himself.

He only became aware of his surrounding when he felt a hand grab him and arms encircle him into a hug. Russell. He held on for dear life to the embrace.

He knew, he knew that it was bound to happen. He expected it already and braced himself for it.

He clung harder. The hug became tighter, protective, and angry. Why would Russell be angry? He did not know. He only knew that he felt ashamed, regretful, humiliated and angry. Ashamed of himself, regretful of his circumstance, humiliated of by his feelings and angry, angry at himself for letting him fall so far from redemption and grace.

At least now he knew for sure his resolve was the right one. The one that needed to be carefully structured and built, kept and enforced, followed and obeyed.

He felt so betrayed.

End.

So how did it go? If you think it's good enough to be made into a story, tell me via a review. Remember to check out my first idea too.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
